Blue Moon Dragon
Breeding The can be bred by using any two dragons, in either order, containing the Cold and Lightning elements at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. Breeding Shared-Element Epics The can only breed with dragons that have the Moon or Sun element. Earning Rates Coin per minute: Dragon Earning Rates without boosts. Gallery Blue Moon Dragon Sneak Peek.jpg|Blue Moon Dragon Facebook Notification 2012 BlueMoonDragonFacebookMessage2012.jpeg|Blue Moon Dragon Facebook Message 2012 BlueMoonDragonLoading.png|Blue Moon Dragon In-Game Notification 2012 Blue moon event.PNG|Blue Moon Dragon In-Game Notification 2012 BlueMoonDragonFacebookMessageLastCall.jpeg|Blue Moon Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2012 FB_Blue_Moon_Dragon_Preview.png|Blue Moon Dragon Facebook Notification 2013 BlueMoonDragonFacebookMessage2013.jpeg|Blue Moon Dragon Facebook Message 2013 BlueMoonDragonInGameNotification2013.jpg|Blue Moon Dragon In-Game Notification 2013 BlueMoonDragonHatch.png|Blue Moon Dragon Hatch Menu BlueMoonDragonHint.jpg|Blue Moon Dragon Breeding Hint Release History Notes *Although the Facebook "event" indicated it occurs for 72 hours, the Facebook notification specific to the release of the dragon indicated the was available for just 36 hours. **The Facebook notification was subsequently corrected to state the dragon was available for 72 hours. **The was then made available for an extra six hours by Backflip Studios, which was announced via Facebook. *During the time the was first in the market in September 2012, the Sun Dragon and the Moon Dragon would not result from breeding pairs that would normally produce them. However, breeding two of the same type of dragon would, as always, result in the same dragon being produced. *Initially, the was available at level 10, but the level availability was changed on October 9, 2013, to level 12. *The is the first dragon to include seconds into the decimals if the Enchanted Breeding Cave or Epic Breeding Sanctuary is used to reduce the breeding time. *The in-game notification showed the baby stage with the eyes of a Moon Dragon and no horn. It also had the different moon patterns on both the adult stage and the baby stage. *The is the first limited epic dragon with the Moon element. Possible References *The description mentions "the famous wizard Aiden Strongarm". This is a likely reference to Neil Armstrong, the first man to set foot on the moon. The name Aiden Strongarm includes Neil Armstrong's middle name (Aiden) and a rearrangement of the letters in his last name. **"It may have been one small step for dragons, but it was a giant leap for wizards." is a play on the statement made by Neil Armstrong when he took the first step on the moon. *The description states "until days later". This may relate to the fact that for much of the world, the actual blue moon occurred prior to the original release of the . *The breeding and incubation times of 29 hours and 31 minutes is likely a reference to our moon's average lunar cycle of 29.53 days, which causes the blue moon event to occur every two or three years. *Backflip Studios uses both the calendar and seasonal definitons of a blue moon to determine when the is available in the market. **''Calendar:'' Two full moons in the same calendar month. **''Seasonal:'' The third full moon in a season of four full moons where the seasons are marked by equal three month intervals between solstices and equinoxes as opposed to calendar quarters. Category:Limited Category:Epic Dragons